Little Little and Little
by R.kim
Summary: Apa yang telah terjadi pada member BTS setelah mengadakan konser mereka membuat seluruh orang kaget, ternyata bukan hanya BTS ... kelanjutannya silahkan read ya ! KOOKV


KYAA KIM NAMJOON!

KIM SEOKJIN

MIN YOONGI

JUNG HOSEOK

PARK JIMIN

KIM TAEHYUNG

JEON JUNGKOOK

BTS!

KYAAAA Jungkook!

KYAAAAA V!

Jeritan demi jeritann terus menghujam malam yang seharusnya dingin namun tidak dengan salah satu di panggug besar Seoul Canter ( beneran ngarang ini tempat nya :v ) yang sedang melakukan konser besar-besaran, dengan menampilkan penyanyi-penyanyi terkenal baik solo maupun band atau grup band.

Salah satunya grup band terkenal seperti Bangtan Boys atau sering disebut dengan BTS , yang merupakan salah satu Boyband kesayangan dari agensi BigHit, Korea Selatan. Yang merupakan perusahaan musik yang mengasuh beberapa trainer, actor, actris, solois, grup band. BTS yang terdiri dari tujuh orang laki-laki tampan dan manis.

.

.

.

Saat ini para member Bts telah selesai dengan konser mereka beberapa jam yang lalu mereka memutuskan utuk langsung pulang setelah konser berakhir, mereka bilang mereka tidak ingin menyianyiakan waktu mereka yang berharga untuk istirahat sebelum menyambut hari libur panjang mereka sambil menunggu untuk beberapa lagu comeback mereka nanti setelah libur.

"Fyuuh~ hihi konser ini benar-benar menakjubkan ya" ujar lelaki berambut hitam legam pada orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya.

"Eum! J-hope hyung benar ini benar-benar konser yang menjakjubkan aaa~ aku ingin mendengar teriakan para ARMY lagi~'' Balas lelaki manis berambut coklat madu yang duduk disebelahnya J-hope bernama Kim Taehyung atau sering di sebut V oleh para ARMY.

" Taehyungie cepat ganti pakaian mu lalu tidur " perintah dari eomma mereka yaitu Kim Seokjin.

"Aaa~ aku malas Jin hyung" rengek Taehyung, memang benar Taehyung adalah member yang paling disayang oleh Seokjin tapi bukan beraati ia tidak menyayangi member lain. Menurutnya Kim Taehyung itu istimewa.

" Jin hyung benar, Teahyungie kau harus tidur sekarang sudah larut " sahut Jungkook pada hyung kesayangannya tersebut. Mendengar Jungkook juga ikut-ikutan dalam masalah menyuruhnya tidur langsung saja ia langsung kekamarnya bersama Rapmon untuk berganti pakaian dan tidur. Itulah kelemahan seorang Kim Taehyung ia paling tidak bisa membantah perintah dari maknae dari Grup mereka karena Teahyung tidak pernah kena marah dari Jungkook jadi ia pikir jika Jungkook marah padanya pasti menyeramkan.

"Yak! Dasar kau disuruh oleh hyung kau malah merengek tapi jika Jungkook yang menyuruh mu kau langsung melakukannya" gerutu Seojin karena merasa sikap Teahyung itu pilih kasih/? mendengar hal tersebut tentu saja membuat Jungkook tertawa.

" Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan Jeon Jungkook sampai-sampai Teahyung hanya menuruti perintah mu hah?" tanya Seojin kesal saat mendengar tawa Jungkook namun hanya dibalas seringai mesum dari Jungkook, sampai akhirnya membuat Seokjiin harus memukul kepala mesum maknae nya tersebut yang dibalas oleh erangan kesakitan dari Jungkook sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang kena pukul.

"Mana ku tahu hyung tanya sendiri saja" Jawab Jungkook sambil berlalu pergi kekamar Triple J untuk tidur, meninggalkan Jhope yang sedang bermain dengan Smartphonenya dan Seokjin yang kesal sengan sikap kurang ajar sang maknae tersebut.

"Sudahlah Jin hyung jangan dipikirkan, sebaiknya hyung juga tidur member lain sudah tidur semua" ujar Jhope sambil berlalu kekamarnya menyusul Jungkook, Seokjin hanya menghela nafas sambil menyabarkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ku doakan semoga Teahyung tidak lagi mau dengan mudahnya menurut dengan mu lagi Jeon Jungkook ah! Lebih tepatnya semua lelaki manis tidak lagi menurut pada semenya kkk~ " gumam Seokjin masih kesal dan pergi untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Pagi hari diawal hari libur mereka para member Bts habiskan dengan bergelung diselimut hangat mereka dengan nyaman tanpa gangguan manejer mereka yang selalu mengingatkan mereka tentang beberapa jadwal padat. Ah bisakah pagi hari yang damai itu disamakan dengan surga terendah begitulah pikir sang leader yang masih setengah tertidur dikasur empuknya sebelum-

" Lapmon hyung! Bangun!" pecah sudah mimpi damainya pagi hari Rapmon saat mendengar suara cempreng khas anak kecil dengan aksen cadelnya, Rapmon pikir mimpinya berganti menjadi datangnya sosok anak kecil didorm mereka yang pasti tidak mungkin.

BRUGH

"Akkh!" teriak Rapmon saat tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang jatuh menimpa perutnya, membuatnya seketika bangun hendak memaki siapa saja yang mengganggu mimpi anehnya,namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya Rapmon malah terdiam dan manautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Lapmon hyung wake up!"

'Apa Jin hyung diam-diam sudah memiliki anak dari ku?' batin Rapmon aneh sambil terus memandangi sosok bocah kecil yang masih betah duduk diatas perutnya, jika dilihat lihat bocah tersebut sebenarnya mirip dengan seseorang .

" Lapmon hyung hello?" tanya bocah tersebut saat melihat Rapmon hanya diam sambil memandanginya.

Ah! Ia ingat bocah tersebut mirip dengan-

"Lapmon hyung Taetae lapal" ucap bocah tersebut sambil mengusap usap perut buncitnya yang khas anak kecil.

Sementara bocah yang memanggil dirinya Teatae tersebut merengek meminta makanan namun Rapmon justru sedang berpikir dengan wajah blank nya.

.

.

.

.

"Gyaaa!" sungguh jika ingin Rapmon sebenarnya tidak ingin mendengar suara teriakanya sendiri, manun jika didengar baik baik bukan hanya suara teriakanya saja yang terdengar. Rapmon pun menggendong bocah yang tadi di atas perutnya dan bergegas keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang tengah. Saat Rapmon keluar yang ia lihat adalah Seokjin sedang menggendong anak yang kurang lebih berumur lima tahunan dengan kulit yang amat putih dan bermata sipit dengan baju yang amat kebesaran dibadannya.

"Hyung sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Jimin yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya disusul oeh Jhope dan terakhir Jungkook.

"Jin hyung kau sudah beranak?" sahut Jhope saat melihat Seokjin dan Rapmon sedang menggendong seorang bocah yang sepertinya berbeda umur.

"Cih! Tampang dan otak mu sama saja jhope" jawab Seokjin

"Sama-sama bodoh" lanjut Rapmon

" Hahaha pagimu suram sekali jhope hyung" ledek Jungkook sambil tertawa saat melihat wajah kesal Jhope.

"Jimin Jimin" panggil bocah yang berada digendongan Rapmon sambil merentangkan tangan nya, Jimin yang melihatnya hanya menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. Rapmon yang mengerti keinginan bocah yang digendonya pun diberikan pada Jimin agar ia yang menggendongnya, Jimin sih diam saja lagipula anak yang sekarang ia gendong sangat menggemaskan.

"Jadi sebenarnya anak siapa mereka ini Rapmon Hyung Jin Hyung?" tanya Jungkook sambil menatap bocah yang sedang bermain-main dengan Jimin ia merasa kenal dengan wajah bocah tersebut tapi siapa?

"Aku juga tidak tahu, lebih baik kau tanya sendiri Kook" jawab Seokjin dengan wajah lelahnya, seperti nya ia terlalu memikirkan siapa anak yang sedang ia gendong karena saat ia tanya namanya ia malah diam dengan wajah flatnya.

Jungkook yang penasaran pun mendekat ke bocah yang bersama Jimin dan berjongkok didepannya.

" Ne, jadi nama mu siapa anak manis?" tanya Jungkook dengan tersenyum manis pada bocah yang sedang menatapnya polos.

"Kim Taehyung tiga tahun" jawabnya sambil menunjukan kelima jarinya membuat semua yang ada disana tetawa tertahan dengan raut muka yang bingung. Simpan dulu jawaban bocah tersebut, Jungkook pun beralih dengan kaku kearah bocah yang ada di gendongan Seokjin dan bertanya pertanyaan yang sama.

"Ne, kalau kau siapa nama mu?" tanya Jungkook ragu, entah kenapa ia sudah tahu jawabannya karena member yang tidak ada tinggal-

"Min Yoongi lima tahun"

Jungkook yang mendengarnya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan beralih menatap pada member lain dan-

.

.

.

" MASYALLAH! APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI!"

Bersambung guys!

Hehe mian ya karena diakhiri dengan kata-kata yang OOC (out of character) biar ada bumbu comedy nya gitoh J J J

So Mau dilanjut atau Off aja?


End file.
